<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust and love aren't easy to make. by AmeliaSanders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083813">Trust and love aren't easy to make.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSanders/pseuds/AmeliaSanders'>AmeliaSanders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chara (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Gen, Nightmares, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSanders/pseuds/AmeliaSanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara has a nightmare and Asriel is just trying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chara &amp; Asriel Dreemurr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust and love aren't easy to make.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They're running across a corridor. Shadows warping all around them, taking the shape of hands that seem to try and grab them. </p><p>It's getting harder to breathe, Chara notes. It's like the oxygen is getting sapped away, absorbed by the shadows as it seems to come closer to them.</p><p>Chara sees a turn to the right and increases their speed to turn.</p><p>It's a dead end.</p><p>Chara looks back desperately as the shadows close in on them, a circle that eventually forces them to draw in to themselves.</p><p>They collapse, wrapping their arms around their knees that are up to their face. Eyes scrunched close, their heart beats erratically and they can a hear a faint voice telling them to stay determined. </p><p>However, that voice is drowned out by the whispers that collide all around them. Saying things that they can't quite comprehend as it were just in the edges of their hearing.</p><p>Not wanting to hear anything the shadows are saying, Chara holds their hands over their ears as they rock back and forth.</p><p>Suddenly an arm grabs their hair and pulls and they   s c r e a m .</p><p>___</p><p>"Chara!"</p><p>Chara jolts awake, sitting up suddenly, in the process knocking their head on someone else's. They open to see Asriel clutching his head. His eyes are filled with concern as he stares at their panting form.</p><p>Chara jumps out of the bed, surprising Asriel, and goes to the mirror.</p><p>Green pajamas are rustled from the struggling they must've done while having the nightmare (it was a nightmare, thank god). Their reflection stares back at them, crimson eyes wide as they analyse themselves. Their hair is a mess but Chara didn't have the mind to do anything about it.</p><p>They can see Asriel's reflection approach them, eyes still filled with that confusing kindness.</p><p>"Uh, Chara? Are you alright?"</p><p>"Of course I am, you idiot." Chara snarls back at Asriel, turning to face him.</p><p>Asriel blushes and looks down.</p><p>"Right, sorry."</p><p>A part of Chara feels guilty for acting hostile to him, he doesn't deserve it but right now Chara could care less about their conscious.</p><p>Asriel looks up to Chara's face and furrows his eyebrows. He reaches his paw, pausing for permission, Chara hesitantly allows him to do, whatever the hell he's doing. </p><p>He touches the back of their ear and Chara hisses. Asriel brings his paw back, blood covers his fur, he looks a little sick. Chara stares at it, mildly annoyed.</p><p>"Great, must've scratched behind my ears." Chara says, seeming to put on a forced nonchalance, as if hurting yourself during your nightmares was normal.</p><p>'It's fine' they think.</p><p>Asriel, unfortunately, doesn't seem to share the same thought process.</p><p>"I'll call mom so she can heal y-"</p><p>"No!" Chara interrupts them, Asriel recoils, looking at Chara in confusion, he opens his mouth to say something but Chara shushes him. " I already cause your parents so much trouble, I'm not going to wake them at night just so they can heal minor scratches."</p><p>"B-But Chara-"</p><p>"Listen, monster food can heal wounds, right?"</p><p>To this Asriel nods.</p><p>"Then I'll get some in the kitchen, I'm sure their leftovers from dinner."</p><p>"Alright," Asriel agrees. "But I'm coming with you." He quickly adds.</p><p>Chara rolls their eyes.</p><p>"Fine, dork"</p><p>Asriel turns around and walks to the door, and Chara follows. He opens the door before hesitating.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want Mom?" He says turning his head to them. "I'm sure Mom can help with your nightmares"</p><p>"I don't need help." Chara growls out before passing Asriel and exiting the room. Asriel, now alone, sighs and follows them.</p><p>___</p><p>After a few minutes searching for food and plates in the kitchen, without making a sound because neither wanted to wake the queen, they both sit in the dining room.</p><p>They had found some leftover butterscotch pie and while Asriel had no wounds, he wasn't going to refuse a piece of Mom's pie.</p><p>The kitchen is filled with a tense silence. Chara doesn't seem to want to talk, staring hard at their plate, and so Asriel is left trying to find the words to try to get Chara to open up. </p><p>Holy buttercups, though, Chara is akin to a book chained up with a golden lock, put in a iron cage and thrown into the depths of the ocean.</p><p>Nonetheless, Asriel wasn't one to give up so easily.</p><p>Asriel cleared his throat and Chara looks back at him. Asriel almost loses his nerve at their burning eyes but he pushes through out of compassion for his friend.</p><p>"L-Listen, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I'm not going to force you or anything, but if you ever want to talk, there are many monsters here who are willing to listen."</p><p>Chara sighs tiredly. </p><p>"Asriel, I told you I'm fine."</p><p>"You're not." Asriel blurts out, mentally kicking himself as Chara glares at him.</p><p>"Asriel." Chara grind out. "I'm pretty sure I know my own mental state."</p><p>"Sometimes you don't though." Asriel hesitantly says. "I mean I didn't notice how lonely I was until you came."</p><p>Chara blinks. </p><p>"But you're a prince."</p><p>"A crybaby." Asriel corrects with a sad smile.</p><p>Chara frowns at that and looks down again. They stare at  their half-eaten pie, seemingly deep in thought.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad I met you and your parents." Chara says, looking back up at Asriel, eyes warm with hesitant vulnerability.</p><p>Asriel beams at them, looking proud at them for saying such an intimate thing. Chara blinks in confusion at that, putting a piece of pie in their mouth.</p><p>They chew thoughtfully while Asriel looks down and eats his own pie.</p><p>__</p><p>"Your parents are very nice." Chara says suddenly. Asriel looks back up, startled.<br/>"My parents aren't like that."</p><p>Asriel frowns in confusion.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Chara takes a moment, trying to compose themselves.</p><p>"They... don't smile at me, kindness is hard to come by."</p><p>"That doesn't seem like good parents." Asriel says, his eyes widen, and he slaps a hand above his mouth.</p><p>About to apologize for that rude remark, he's cut of by a laugh. </p><p>Asriel stares at Chara in surprise as they laugh. Asriel has never heard Chara laugh before, even they seem surprised.</p><p>It's light and faint, like it's just seen the light of day. Asriel wonders how long as it been since Chara laughed.</p><p>"Don't worry, idiot." Chara says, the insult holding a fond tone. "I hate them."</p><p>And just like that the mood turns cold.</p><p>Asriel blinks rapidly at Chara.</p><p>"I don't think it's normal to hate your parents."</p><p>Chara smiles, casual, as if hating your parents <em>was</em> normal.</p><p>"It's fine, I'm pretty sure they hated me too. Always told me I was an accident."</p><p>Asriel blanched.</p><p>"None of that is fine. Accident? What does that even mean?" Asriel says, voice  getting higher in alarm.</p><p>Chara shrugs at him.</p><p>Asriel looks at them, almost desperately, for any sign of... he doesn't know, anything!</p><p>Unfortunately, Chara's face gave way nothing. They just stared at him, seeming to analyse his reaction. Asriel sees a glaze of confusion in their eyes, as if they didn't understand the abnormality. </p><p>And that's the problem, isn't it?</p><p>Where ever Chara lived before falling underground, must've been so bad that Chara didn't know anything else. It's why he's having such a hard time processing it, he thinks, his environment is totally different from Chara's previous environment, that they both kind of hit a roadblock with understanding eachother. </p><p>... But they're not there anymore. They don't need to think like that, they don't need to hate anymore.</p><p>Asriel looks at them with a determined gaze. Chara startles at their expression and raises an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"What?" Chara says, voice laced with caution.</p><p>"It's okay."</p><p>"What's okay?"</p><p>"You're accepted here."</p><p>"I am?"</p><p>"So you don't have to hate anymore, I'm pretty sure it's exhausting."</p><p>Chara lets out a watery laugh, wiping at their eyes.</p><p>"It is."</p><p>"You'll become a prince too."</p><p>Chara's hands slam on the table and they look at Asriel alarmed.</p><p>"What!"</p><p>" I can talk to Mom, we'll adopt you and you'll become a prince."</p><p>"And what makes you so sure that they'll agree to your stupid plan." They growl out, hands clenched in tight fists, pie left forgotten.</p><p>"Oh, I'm very sure." Asriel said, he'd seen the way Mom and Dad looked at Chara, he knew that they would adopt him anyway.</p><p>Chara suddenly stood from their chair, their arms stuck to their sides. They were shaking Asriel realized.</p><p>"Listen, if this is all some prank then it's stupid."Chara mutters, their eyes are shaded by there messy bangs.</p><p>Asriel stand up too, looking at Chara in alarm.</p><p>"I'm not! Listen, if you don't want to be adopted, that's okay! I just wanted you to know that we won't hate you or anything."</p><p>Chara's eyes dart to him, as they widen. They stare at him for minute, before cackling. Asriel stares at Chara, uncomprehending, as they bend down laughing.</p><p>It's when they start wiping at their eyes and laughs turn into hyperventilating that Asriel realizes that they're crying. </p><p>Asriel rushes towards them in a hurry, hands hovering over their shivering body.</p><p>"H-Hey, I'm sorry, okay? Please don't cry, I didn't mean to-"</p><p>Chara's sobs just get louder.</p><p>'What would Mom do?'</p><p>...</p><p>Asriel slowly wraps his arms around Chara pulling them towards him. Chara freezes for a moment before wrapping their arms around him. Face buried in Asriel's shoulder. </p><p>Both stay like that, never saying a word. Just reveling in the comfort each brought to the other.</p><p>Chara is the first on to pull out from the hug and look down. Their face is red from embarrassment and the fact that they cried. </p><p>They look at Asriel, crimson eyes warm like fire. It reminds Asriel of Mom.</p><p>"I'd like that very much."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed,  I was just craving some Chara fluff, so here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>